


just my type

by virotutis



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, i didnt know what to put as a summary tbh so??!, theres a bit of a spoiler for ouma's last fte + the premise for dating bonus mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: USE DATE TICKET?>YES    NOLOCATION CHOSEN?>COURTYARD





	just my type

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #32 from the saioumaexchange on tumblr. The prompt chosen was picnic!

One of the few good things that Shuichi had noticed over the course of his (involuntary) stay here at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles was the fact that the weather had been consistently fair and good, with no hint of overcast skies.

It was never too hot or too cold, and the temperature had always been at a level where you could comfortably be outside for long periods of time without bundling up. Of course, he’d only been here for less than a week so it wasn’t actually for certain that the weather never became poor in whatever region this school was at.

Still, for all of the days that he _had_ been here, the sun had continued to shine brightly without fail. If you just could ignore the giant cage surrounding the school that trapped them all in, along with the fact that all of the sixteen high-schoolers currently on the school grounds at the moment were victims of abduction brought here against their will, their stay could have almost been somewhat nice.

Then again, considering that they had been kidnapped with the initial intention to force them into a killing game before Monokuma changed its mind, Shuichi supposed that he probably _should’ve_ consider their stay here much better than expected. Instead of murdering each other, all they needed to do was romance each other.

He stared up at the sky from his spot on the grass in the courtyard, idly watching a white wisp of cloud slowly crawl its way across the heavens, and wondered just when his life became so goddamn weird.

Shuichi blamed the bears.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of movement and struggled to curb an instinctive flinch. A head plopped down in his lap, putting a stop to his thoughts and drawing his attention.

“Saihara-chan, you’re so mean!” Ouma whined with a pout, tears brimming in his eyes. “You invite me out on a date but then spend all your time staring up at the sky and brooding instead! You certainly know how to make a guy feel bad about himself. Am I really that boring?”

After spending the past few days trying to learn more about Ouma, Shuichi knew for certain that the tears in Ouma’s weren’t genuine. Ouma was dramatic and flippant, but he wasn’t the type that would show any sign if he was actually feeling distressed.

Shuichi still felt a heavy sense of guilt in the pits of his stomach at the sight of them, fake or not, anyway though.

“Sorry, Ouma-kun,” he said as he resisted the urge to squirm. He didn’t want to deal with Ouma’s fake sobbing if Shuichi accidentally pushed him off. “I was just lost in thought for a moment. But, um, you were the one to invite _me_ out, you know?”

“Details, details!” Ouma shrugged and rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t change the fact that you’re totally ignoring me and the nice lunch that Toujou-chan picked for our little picnic date, you know? How could you snub her like that? She put so much effort into it too...”

“T-that wasn’t my intention at all, Ouma-kun! You know that! I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

Ouma, as he usually did, completely ignored any of his protests, and only shook his head with a disappointed sigh instead. “I can’t believe you, Saihara-chan. You aren’t the man I thought you were when we first met. You’re far from the man I fell for!”

Shuichi choked at that last line, accidentally triggering a loud, violent coughing fit. Ouma watched him with mournful eyes, still continuing on with his ridiculous act and raising his voice so he could speak over Shuichi’s hacking.

“I even had her make your favorites, you know. Even though I didn’t actually know any of them and told her to pack whatever. It’s the effort that counts, right? And here you are, not even bothering to even accept her kindness…”

“ _Ouma-kun_ ,” Shuichi said as soon as the coughing had stopped, rubbing at his throat with a grimace. “Please just hand me a sandwich.”

Ouma smiled brightly and reached into the picnic basket at his side to pull out a ham and cheese sandwich. “Sure, sure. Here you go, Saihara-chan. Open wide!”

He raised the sandwich to Shuichi’s mouth. Shuichi gave him a strange look and attempted to take it himself, but Ouma refused to release his grip. He continued to smile.

“...I can feed myself, Ouma-kun,” he began, somewhat uneasily. “You can let go now. I really don’t need to be fed.” Especially by you, he intentionally kept to himself.

“But, Saihara-chan! You just choked on air. Are you sure you can handle eating by yourself? I’m CPR-certified and all, but still...” Ouma made a worried face, worrying his lip between his teeth.

Shuichi kind of wanted to punch him. He was probably spending too much time with Momota.

“Yes, I am completely _sure_ that I can eat by myself,” he said instead. Ouma continued to keep that expression as he carefully watched Shuichi take a bite, a little more aggressively than needed, of the sandwich.

Then, after Shuichi finished chewing and swallowing, he opened his mouth wide and said, “My turn!”

Shuichi stared at him blankly. “Um. I’m sorry, what?”

Ouma didn’t verbally respond at first, still keeping his mouth open, and only gestured towards Shuichi’s sandwich. “You took a bite already so it’s my turn now,” he repeated, sounding annoyed. “I’m still injured, remember?”

Shucihi rose an eyebrow. “You’ve got two hands, Ouma-kun,” he pointed out. “Didn’t you _just_ try to feed me?”

Ouma gave him a serious look. “I don’t have any recollection of that,” he said, before he rose his injured hand, the one that Shuichi had clumsily bandaged the other day. “Come on, Saihara-chan. I’m hungry.”

At that moment, Shuichi began to consider his options.

He could tell Ouma no, that he didn’t want to feed him, and then deal with Ouma’s pouting and whining. He could take out another sandwich from the basket for Ouma with his free hand and feed him with that. He could push Ouma off of his lap and walk away.

Or, they could just share the sandwich Shuichi had just taken a bite out of like Ouma was currently requesting they do. It was a little weird to be sharing food with someone else like that, especially with someone he wasn’t actually involved with, but...

_I stole your heart, so I’m satisfied now_ , Ouma had said then. This is a date, Ouma had somewhat jokingly insisted later on. It really made a guy wonder about his intentions, didn’t it.

They definitely needed to actually discuss it later on, after they finished eating. Shuichi sighed before he brought his sandwich down to Ouma’s lips. For a split second, Ouma actually looked legitimately surprised.

“Chew carefully. It’s easier to choke when you’re eating while lying down.”

“Is that really something you should be saying to me, Saihara-chan?” Ouma said and laughed loudly. It was a happy one for once. No harsh mockery or derision in it or any intention to annoy. “I’m not the person who choked less than ten minutes ago on my own spit!”

“I don’t have any recollection of that,” Shuichi parroted, in the same exact tone that Ouma had used on him earlier, and turned his head to hide his smile when Ouma let out another genuine laugh.

As Ouma took a large bite out of the sandwich and made disgustingly loud chewing noises, Shuichi came to the conclusion that maybe everything would be fine. Finding out that he had been kidnapped was frightening and nerve-wracking, and learning that they wanted him to take part in a reality dating show was just plain ridiculous but…

He had met the others here. He had met Ouma here. That was good enough.


End file.
